Zwycięzca
by Tyvara
Summary: "Wzięła butelkę sake i wróciła na miejsce. W takim razie co było w niej nie tak, że przyciągała jak magnes nieodpowiednich chłopaków? Zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy był sens wracać do tego, co już minęło. Po chwili stwierdziła jednak, że to i tak nie miało żadnego znaczenia". No i dlaczego Dai-chan jest inny niż zazwyczaj? O co mu właściwie chodzi?


Satsuki z melancholią wpatrywała się w krajobraz za oknem. Szaro, deszczowo, pusto. "Zupełnie jak w moim obumarłym życiu uczuciowym", pomyślała z pewnym przekąsem. Po chwili stwierdziła, że musi się napić. Idąc w kierunku miejsca, w którym trzymała alkohol, przypadkiem spojrzała w lustro. Zatrzymała się i przyjrzała sobie z krytycyzmem. Mimo to obiektywnie musiała stwierdzić, że wyglądała dobrze – figura kobieca, a twarz wyglądała bardzo dziewczęco (na biust jednak starała się nie patrzeć – jedyna część ciała, której naprawdę w sobie nie lubiła). Wzrostem nie wyróżniała się z tłumu, długie włosy zatrzymywały się gdzieś w połowie pleców – zwyczajna licealistka. Niebrzydka, ale przeciętna. Wzięła butelkę sake i wróciła na miejsce. W takim razie co było w niej nie tak, że przyciągała jak magnes nieodpowiednich chłopaków? Zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy był sens wracać do tego, co już minęło. Po chwili stwierdziła jednak, że to i tak nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Cofnęła się myślami w nie tak odległą przeszłość. Po niedługim namyśle stwierdziła, że każdy jej facet był gorszy od drugiego. Zaczęło się od Dai-chana, chociaż formalnie w żadnym związku nigdy nie byli. Już jako kilkuletnia dziewczynka zafascynowała się nietypową urodą chłopca, a do tego doszła jego ogromna miłość do koszykówki i pasja, która emanowała od niego i działała na otoczenie, nawet jeśli nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Próbował grać i zarażać koszykówką również Satsuki i musiała oddać mu sprawiedliwość – po części się udało. To dzięki niemu została menadżerem. To dzięki niemu tak pokochała ten sport i dzięki niemu była w stanie dać z siebie wszystko, gdy przyswajała podstawy. Poszła za nim do szkoły – najpierw do Teikou, potem do Touou. Z biegiem czasu zrozumiała, że się wygłupiła, tak za nim chodząc, ale teraz już nie chciała zmieniać środowiska. Poza tym Dai-chan jej potrzebował, nawet jeśli przez długi czas starał się udowodnić, że było dokładnie na odwrót. "W takim razie dlaczego właściwie zwróciłam uwagę na Tetsu-kuna?", pomyślała. "Powinnaś znać odpowiedź na to pytanie" - powiedział jakiś głos w jej głowie.

Znała.

Tetsu-kun to całkowite przeciwieństwo Dai-chana. Ten pierwszy był dla niej uprzejmy – jej przyjaciel nie zawsze. Tetsu-kuna cieszyła jej obecność, a przynajmniej nie okazywał niechęci – Dai-chan często narzekał na jej towarzystwo, był opryskliwy i zgryźliwy. Gdy tak się zastanawiała, to był główny powód, dla którego Tetsu-kun wywarł na niej tak ogromne wrażenie, może nawet się w nim zakochała, nie wiedziała do końca. Po pewnym czasie jednak gwałtowność zmiany minęła, w końcu zmęczyła się uprzejmością Tetsu-kuna, tak naprawdę skrywającą jego dystans, a ile ona będzie chodzić za chłopakami i robić z siebie pośmiewisko?  
Upiła łyk alkoholu. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się w jej żołądku, które zostało poprzedzone skrzywieniem się i pieczeniem w gardle.

Następny był Kaoru. W nim pociągało ją właśnie to, że otrzymywała od niego wszystko, czego nie dawali jej ani Tetsu-kun, ani Dai-chan. To Kaoru zrobił pierwszy krok, chciał być z Satsuki. Zapraszał ją na kawę, spacer, do kina, wszędzie. Początkowo była zadowolona – czuła się potrzebna, adorowana, nie musiała upokarzać się dla nikogo. Dlatego też w pewnym momencie ograniczyła do minimum swoją pracę w drużynie, szybko jednak zatęskniła za wszystkimi koszykarzami. Ale nic, co dobre, nie trwa wiecznie. Nawet w raju pojawiały się zgrzyty. Po pewnym czasie również zachowanie Kaoru zaczęło jej przeszkadzać – zmieniło się, chłopak stał się zaborczy, chciał mieć Satsuki na wyłączność, a do tego przeszkadzał mu fakt, że stanowiła ważny element męskiej drużyny koszykarskiej z Touou. Gdy wreszcie postawił jej ultimatum, bez wahania wybrała koszykówkę. Kiedy zerwała z Kaoru, chłopak zbluzgał ją tak, że nawet Dai-chan po najbliższym treningu wyszedł na chwilę z tej swojej skorupy i zapytał, czy wszystko w porządku. Zazwyczaj to on odpychał ją, lecz tym razem było na odwrót. Z tego powodu ich i tak już napięta relacja jeszcze się pogorszyła. Niemal przestali się do siebie odzywać.

Kolejny raz pokłócili się, gdy nawiązała bliższą relację z Isoshim Hasegawą. Dai-chan strasznie się wtedy wściekł, zabronił jej się nawet z Isoshim spotykać. Podobno obaj darzyli się wzajemną nienawiścią, ale tak jeden, jak i drugi nie kwapił się, by jej cokolwiek wyjaśnić. Ta kłótnia między nią i przyjacielem była inna od poprzednich. Bardziej... ostateczna.

Gdy Dai-chan zabronił jej się spotykać z Isoshim, odparła chłodno, że to raczej nie jego sprawa.

Odpowiedział, że jak najbardziej jego sprawa, bo są przyjaciółmi.

Powiedziała mu, że nie ma prawa wtrącać się w jej życie i mówić, jak ma żyć i z kim się spotykać i że jego to nie dotyczy.

Potem zaczęło się wyrzucanie sobie wszystkiego, co im leżało na sercu.

Satsuki poczuła ukłucie żalu i smutku, znów napełniła czarkę i wypiła. I jeszcze jedną. Podczas tamtej awantury padło wiele słów, które nie powinny ujrzeć światła dziennego. Jak nigdy zranili się z Dai-chanem. Jednak najgorsze w tym wszystkim okazało się to, że jej przyjaciel nie pomylił się co do Isoshiego – ten po trzech miesiącach zerwał z Satsuki, a wszelkie próby dowiedzenia się dlaczego skutkowały tylko kolejnymi upokorzeniami i pogardliwymi spojrzeniami z jego strony. Tym sposobem została bez przyjaciela i chłopaka. Po prostu cudownie. Upiła jeszcze jeden łyk. Zaczęło szumieć jej w głowie. Pewnie dlatego myślała początkowo, że pukanie do drzwi to tylko jej lekko pijana wyobraźnia. Gdy otworzyła drzwi, w zdumieniu stała przez chwilę w bezruchu.

Przed nią stał Dai-chan. Mimo że coś zmieniło się w jego postawie i spojrzeniu, nadal towarzyszyła mu aura nonszalancji i pewności siebie. Uśmiechnęłaby się, gdyby nie wróciły do niej słowa z ostatniej kłótni. Wciąż tkwiła w bezruchu, wpatrując się w gościa. Gdy zapytał, czy muszą tak stać w progu, poczuła, jakby przed chwilą wypita sake nagle wyparowała lub w ogóle jej nie piła. Ruszyła w głąb mieszkania w milczeniu, nie patrząc, czy chłopak idzie za nią, jednak ten najwidoczniej czuł się jak u siebie. Nie bez powodu – mieszkali przecież całkiem blisko siebie, poza tym przyjaźnili się od dzieciństwa. Przebywał w tym domu równie często jak ona w jego, dlatego nawet nie czekał, aż zaproponuje mu sake, tylko po prostu wziął z barku drugą czarkę i obsłużył się sam. Zirytowało ją to. Najpierw powiedział tyle okropnych rzeczy, a teraz rozsiadał się na _jej _kanapie, w _jej _domu bez żadnych wyjaśnień...! Już otwierała usta, żeby wyrazić swoje oburzenie, ale Dai-chan uprzedził ją, mówiąc, żeby się tak nie nadymała, bo pęknie i że przyszedł nie po to, by się znów kłócić. Satsuki zdziwiła się, bo nawet odłożył czarkę. Potem powiedział coś, przez co niemal wylądowała na podłodze.

Dai-chan ją przeprosił.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Wpatrywała się tylko w rozmówcę, który po chwili zaczął mamrotać coś pod nosem swoim charakterystycznym, nieprzyjemnym tonem. Niemal się uśmiechnęła – przynajmniej wiedziała, że nie przybyli kosmici (lub Kagami, jak kto woli) i nie podmienili jej Dai-chana. Jednak za moment spoważniała. Coś tu nie pasowało – Dai-chan to nie osoba, która przepraszałaby _kogokolwiek_. Owszem, przyjaźnili się, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zachował się wobec niej w ten sposób, zazwyczaj to ona musiała udawać, że nic się nie stało i nie wracać do tematu, bo inaczej chłopak ją ignorował. Zapytała, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Wyjaśnił, choć na swój pokrętny sposób, że wtedy, gdy się tak pokłócili, próbował po prostu ją ostrzec i nie chciał, żeby płakała przez tego dupka.

Spytała, dlaczego w takim razie nie zrobił tego normalnie i skąd wiedział, jak Isoshi się zachowa.

Odpowiedział, że słyszał od znajomych o dziewczynach, o które zakładał się Isoshi i z którymi rozstawał się po czasie określonym w zakładzie.

Satsuki bez słowa nalała sobie kolejną tego wieczora czarkę sake i wypiła jednym duszkiem. Potem jeszcze dwie. Schowała twarz w dłonie. Była kretynką, skończoną idiotką. I nie miała szczęścia do facetów. Westchnęła, ale gdy poczuła na sobie współczujące spojrzenie Dai-chana, jakoś się uspokoiła. Nie potrzebowała w końcu jego litości ani współczucia. Poza tym wciąż musieli sobie wyjaśnić parę rzeczy. Na przykład co robił w jej domu o północy i czemu akurat dziś przyszedł ją _przeprosić._ Nadal nie wierzyła temu, co usłyszała, ale to chyba prawda, skoro od dłuższego czasu nie kłócili się, przebywając w jednym pomieszczeniu niebędącym salą gimnastyczną.

Zapytała, dlaczego przyszedł akurat dzisiaj.

Nie odpowiedział.

Spojrzała na niego, lecz unikał jej wzroku. Zamiast tego wypił czarkę sake za jednym zamachem. Jeszcze jedną. I kolejną. Satsuki westchnęła i poszła za jego przykładem. Była zbyt zmęczona, by próbować zrozumieć, co się teraz działo w głowie Dai-chana, jak i zbyt zamroczona, by się tym przejmować. Wpatrywała się bezmyślnie w krajobraz za olbrzymim oknem jej salonu, mrużąc oczy pod wpływem drażniącego widoku neonów, tak nienaturalnych i niepasujących do sytuacji, jaka teraz miała miejsce. Starała się podnieść, lecz bez skutku. W końcu stwierdziła, że ostatecznie kanapa też nadawała się do tego, by na niej zasnąć.

Nie wiedziała, jak długo milczeli. Strasznie chciało jej się spać, jednak nie potrafiła usnąć. Jakaś dręcząca myśl nie dawała odetchnąć i tak już nieco spowolnionym zmysłom. Może to przez obecność Dai-chana i jego dzisiejsze zachowanie? Spojrzała na niego. Wpatrywał się w nią, jakby nad czymś myślał. Po chwili po raz drugi tego dnia miała wrażenie, że spadnie z sofy.

Powiedział, że gdy się wtedy pokłócili o Isoshiego, nie chciał po prostu, żeby się rozczarowała.

Odparła, że mógł to zrobić w nieco normalniejszy sposób.

W odpowiedzi tylko przytaknął i po chwili między nimi znów pojawiło się milczenie.

Chociaż mogło wydawać się zupełnie inaczej, kiedyś, gdy byli młodsi i wpadali do siebie z wizytą, też zdarzało im się milczeć. Potrafili leżeć ramię w ramię i patrzeć na plakaty graczy z NBA znajdujących się na suficie pokoju Dai-chana, powieszonych zapewne po to, by wyznaczyć sobie jakiś cel w trenowaniu koszykówki. Satsuki nie miała co do tego pewności, ale coś mówiło jej, że zrobił to również, by mieć motywację do bycia coraz silniejszym.

Ciszę znów przerwał jakiś odgłos – tym razem to przekleństwo z ust Dai-chana. Podniósł reklamówkę, którą przyniósł ze sobą. Oczom dziewczyny ukazał się podwójny lód, mocno już nadtopiony, ale jednak wciąż nadający się do spożycia. Chłopak przełamał go i zdjął z niego papierek, a jedną część podał Satsuki. Przyjęła go, zdziwiona jego gestem. Nie patrzył na nią, mimo że wpatrywała się w niego uporczywie. W końcu skapitulowała. Nieśmiało pomyślała, że może to wraca ten dawny, cudowny Dai-chan. Może już nie będzie musiała słuchać dźwięku rozdzieranego przez niego plakatu i oglądać kolorowych resztek w koszu na śmieci – bo przecież jedynym, który mógłby pokonać Dai-chana, był on sam...

Gdy skończyła swoją porcję, spojrzała na patyczek. Znowu nic. Dai-chan za to podszedł i usiadł obok niej na kanapie. Bez słowa podał jej swój własny.

Miał napis "zwycięzca".

Dai-chan patrzył na nią jakoś inaczej. W odpowiedzi posłała mu jedynie zdumione i nierozumiejące spojrzenie. Ten tylko warknął coś wściekle i chwiejąc się, poszedł w kierunku drzwi. Zamknął je dokładnie w swoim stylu – szybko, gwałtownie i z niezwykłą precyzją – tak, żeby okazać swój zły humor (chociaż Satsuki zupełnie nie wiedziała, dlaczego nastrój przyjaciela tak nagle się zmienił), ale nie na tyle głośno, by dać pretekst sąsiadom do złorzeczenia na Satsuki. Dziewczyna nalała sobie kolejną czarkę alkoholu i z niezadowoleniem zauważyła, że sake już się skończyła. Nie zamierzała jednak otwierać następnej butelki – ostatnie, o czym marzyła to kac w dzień wolny, kiedy mogła wreszcie pójść na zakupy i spokojnie obejrzeć nagrania z meczów drużyn stanowiących potencjalnie największe zagrożenie w kolejnych zawodach. Wróciła myślami do nietypowego zachowania Dai-chana.

To było dziwne - jedyny wniosek, jaki wysnuła Satsuki po nieco zamazanej analizie dzisiejszego spotkania. Nigdy nie widziała, by jej przyjaciel tak się miotał, zupełnie, jakby nie potrafił uwolnić się z jakiejś klatki. Nie miała pojęcia, w jakie kłopoty znów się wpakował. Może jednak Sakurai został przez niego pobity? Albo trener wyrzucił go z drużyny? Każdy kolejny pomysł wydawał się gorszy od poprzedniego. Dai-chan, co ty znowu narobiłeś?

Nie musiała długo czekać na odpowiedź. Usłyszała trzask drzwi wejściowych. Wystraszyła się. Zapomniała przekręcić zamek, a teraz ktoś wtargnął do jej mieszkania, w dodatku ona była zbyt pijana, by stanowić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie. "Nigdy więcej nie wypiję tyle jednego wieczora", obiecała sobie Satsuki. Po chwili napięcie z niej opadło i poczuła ulgę – to tylko Dai-chan znów pojawił się w progu i uśmiechał sarkastycznie. Spytała, czy czegoś zapomniał.

Odpowiedział, że tak. Nie dodał nic więcej.

Ponownie tego dnia zapytała, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Odparł z kpiną, że koszykówka to jego miłość i nie chciałby, żeby podczas treningów to słońce przyćmiewała jakaś chmura gradowa. Spojrzał przy tym na nią znacząco. Już miała pogrozić mu palcem, gdy nagle chłopak spoważniał. Zadał pytanie, które spowodowało jeszcze większy zamęt w głowie Satsuki:

- Czy ty naprawdę tego nie widzisz?

Sapnęła z zaskoczenia, gdy podszedł bliżej. Wpatrywał się w nią uporczywie i z takim uczuciem, jakiego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widziała. Co to mogło być? Nagle pochylił się w jej kierunku, na tyle blisko, że mogła dostrzec wszystkie defekty na jego pozornie idealnej twarzy. Przekręciła głowę i patrzyła się na niego badawczo. Kolejny raz tego wieczora zapytała, co się stało.

Dai-chan znów westchnął i odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, ile jeszcze tych cholernych patyczków musi jej dać, żeby zrozumiała.

Satsuki odparła, żeby się nie wygłupiał, przestał żartować i wyjaśnił wreszcie, o co mu chodzi.

W odpowiedzi usłyszała, że jest chyba już zbyt pijana, bo wydawała się teraz dużo głupsza niż była w rzeczywistości. Kazała mu się przymknąć i nie obrażać jej w jej własnym domu, po czym mało subtelnie pokazała mu drzwi. Nic sobie z tego nie robił i odrzekł, że pójdzie sobie dopiero wtedy, gdy upewni się, iż Satsuki niczego więcej już dziś nie wypije i pójdzie grzecznie do łóżka. Nieco zamroczona spytała, czy przy okazji nie chciał przypadkiem dopilnować, by nikt inny nie dotrzymał jej towarzystwa. Jak zwykle, Dai-chan nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę. Westchnęła i skapitulowała, bo naprawdę chciało jej się spać. Potykając się nieco o własne nogi i tylko trochę pomagając sobie ramieniem przyjaciela, dotarła w końcu do swojej sypialni. Wyjęła z szuflady zapasowy komplet kluczy, po czym rzuciła je Dai-chanowi, trafiając go przy tym w czoło. Zachichotała, widząc te groźnie zmarszczone brwi i słysząc przekleństwa wydobywające się z jego ust. Zareagował w sposób typowy dla siebie: warknął i kazał jej iść spać. Wciąż chichocząc, spełniła polecenie. Po chwili słyszała tylko odgłos przekręcanego klucza i zaraz usnęła snem sprawiedliwego spożycia alkoholowego.

* * *

Gdy obudziła się nad ranem, pierwsze, co poczuła, to straszny ból głowy, porównywalny jedynie z wprost proporcjonalnym pragnieniem. Ręka zwisająca bezwładnie z łóżka natrafiła na dziwny kształt koło mebla. Dotknęła go, po czym pisnęłaby z radości, gdyby tylko była w stanie – to butelka wody! Usiadła i łapczywie zaczęła pić. Ból głowy nieco zelżał, a umysł się rozjaśnił. Chyba jednak za dużo wczoraj wypiła. Nie przypominała sobie, by zaciągnęła wieczorem zasłony, ale teraz światło dnia nie drażniło oczu. Poza tym stała tu woda, co również wydało się dziwne. Zerknęła na stolik obok łóżka. Znajdował się na nim niewielki przedmiot. Patyczek po lodzie i kartka z wiadomością:

_Na przyszłość nie pij tyle. Wszystko masz na stole, tylko się tam rusz._

Wstała, niepewna, co zastanie w salonie. Westchnęła z ulgą, gdy znalazła mleko, proste śniadanie i dzbanek z ciepłą jeszcze kawą. Gdy miała nalać sobie cudownie pachnącej cieczy, zobaczyła coś jeszcze. Mała rzecz, prawie niezauważalna.

Patyczek po lodzie z napisem "jesteś zwycięzcą".


End file.
